The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tamar Light Violet’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned the breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with large rounded flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Harmony Lavender, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Tamar Lavender, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,180, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Tamar Light Violet was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.